


You're My Everything

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Kurt asks Sebastian why he looks at him like he does
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/916197
Kudos: 28





	You're My Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkidmack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkidmack/gifts).



> For my wonderful friend Mack.

Sometimes Sebastian would look at Kurt like he was the most precious gift in his world and Kurt had finally started to notice how he looked at him. It was a few days before he finally asked “Bas? Why do you do that?”

“Do what?” Sebastian asked confused

“Look at me like I’m your everything” Kurt replied

Sebastian took a minute to respond before he took a breath “Because” he started reaching for Kurt’s hand “Because you are my everything. Because I have managed to push everyone away and make them think I am fine. Because if you never stayed, I would be dead. Because you are the reason I am living, my tether to life because holy shit you are my everything” he stated squeezing Kurt’s hand gently.

Kurt leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips “You are everything to me” he breathed out


End file.
